motivation
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: Judar is getting too addicted to clinging to Hakuryuu. Hakuryuu uses that to motivate Judar to study magic. :: JuHaku :: set in canon, during chapter 245 ::


"_Hakuryuu! You finally came to my side! It's boring to fight alone as a magi. I'll make you into a king!_"

…Or so Judar said, but he's busy sitting around and flying about, when he's supposed to be researching more magic.

All of the soldiers in this base have been turned into his puppets, thanks to the combination of his djinns' abilities, as well as his _magoi_ manipulation, so it's not like there's anybody else who can actually _see_ and _understand _the indecency that's going on. That doesn't mean that it doesn't irritate Hakuryuu at all.

"…_again_, Judar?"

Judar only hums as he makes himself comfortable on Hakuryuu's lap. Hakuryuu sighs as he looks at the stack of scrolls that were displaced by the motion, trying to console himself by thinking that it's much better this way instead of having Judar fly around and forget himself and be sighted by those dolls once he escapes from the barrier's perimeter.

"You're smart, so you'll definitely get the theory behind this soon," Judar breathes out the compliment against the mole on his chin, kissing the mark with more reverence than one can expect out of the chaos-loving _magi_. Hakuryuu would be more convinced if he doesn't know that Judar just wants him to spend a couple more moments giving in to the other's desires, but at this point, there isn't anything else left as secrets between the two of them. Judar is pretty shameless and has no qualms on voicing out what he wants, after all.

"I'll allow this for thirty minutes," Hakuryuu sighs again as he lets his hands settle on the other's hips. He's grateful that Judar wasn't this handsy when they got out of the dungeon seven days ago, because the injury from Belial was still a bit sore back then.

Judar murmurs a few more words – which sound like incantations of some sort – against his skin, before their hips start rutting together in earnest.

Hakuryuu was never interested in intimate acts, not even when his uncle and tutors kept on sending courtesans altered to be incapable of bearing children his way. On the other hand, Judar's training as a magi didn't involve anything that had the potential to distract him from his life as a tool to the organization, so he had very little knowledge of these acts as well. Despite both their inexperience, the two of them find themselves enticing each other, sticking close to one another's bodies and falling deeper into this web made of mutual feelings of loneliness and hatred against the world. They both find pleasure and release from being this close to each other, but Hakuryuu suspects that they're both more addicted to the assurance of having an ally, of having someone who's walking the same path, of having someone who believed in the same beliefs.

That said, Hakuryuu just hopes that Judar finds a better timing at wanting to satisfy his craving for Hakuryuu's touch. He's still in the middle of formulating the best way of handling magoi manipulation so he can control these priests with him.

"Stop thinking so much while we're doing this."

Judar has already removed most of his flimsy garments and is in the middle of removing most of Hakuryuu's clothes. He leaves the metal shoulder plates on, along with the bandage around his chest. Learning from their previous encounters, Judar doesn't unhook the pin holding up his hair, though there's no question that the other will ruin his hair later during their nighttime bath.

"Unlike you, I can't afford to be so carefree," Hakuryuu quips, though he knows that the other's carefree attitude is mostly just for show anyway.

Judar wriggles on top of Hakuryuu, pushing his king down to the hard floor of the base he has seized. Hakuryuu raises an eyebrow at the way Judar hardens easily, his arousal smearing slick precome as he rubs himself on the apex of Hakuryuu's thighs.

Hakuryuu's not really the type to be as shameless as Judar, but he finds himself changing a lot recently. "You get aroused so easily."

"I can't help it," Judar groans and his hands cup Hakuryuu's cheeks, thumbs resting on the edges of Hakuryuu's mouth, "of course I like hearing my king compliment me."

"It's not really a compliment," Hakuryuu corrects the other's misconception, but he allows the other to fuck his thighs anyway. Hakuryuu allows himself to lick the tips of Judar's thumbs and tastes something dark and heady—almost as though he's savoring their fall into depravity. Hakuryuu makes a note to himself to use Zagan to raise a peach tree for Judar, if the other managed to actually make progress in the magic that he's learning right now.

"Ugh, you're really so _cheeky_."

Hakuryuu doesn't say anything to that, instead opting to groan when the friction on his hips start becoming more and more pleasurable. Hakuryuu massages the skin on Judar's hips, before letting his hands travel upwards, tracing the lines of muscle definition on Judar's abdomen. While he knows that it's not impossible to use magic to change one's appearance, he has no doubt that the muscles on Judar's body are not altered by any magic – not only because Judar sucks on anything that requires immense, long-term concentration – but because he knows how the other has worked hard on his own way to achieve power.

"You're really fascinated by my abs, aren't you, Hakuryuu?" Judar sounds immensely pleased with that. Hakuryuu's cheeks burn with the other's excessive happiness – _knowing_ that Judar's this happy because of him. If only he knew, if only he understood much faster – maybe he would have joined the other's side far earlier.

"…" Hakuryuu locks eyes with his impertinent magi. "I'm just wondering how the lazy you can work hard sometimes."

"Hmph, I can certainly work hard if it's for something I _want_."

"Hm? You'll complete your research on transfer magic today then."

"Wow, you're so bossy."

"Are you saying it's too much for you?" Hakuryuu chuckles, as Judar glares playfully at him – knowing that he's being goaded and manipulated into working hard for his king – and loves it nevertheless. "Or are you saying that you don't _want_ it enough?"

Judar leans in and bites the tip of Hakuryuu's nose, before moving his lips to trace the scar on Hakuryuu's face with his tongue. Hakuryuu frowns at the action – he has already protested against this when Judar first did when they had reunited after clearing the dungeon, because this is too much like a dog slobbering all over its master – but allows it still. Judar's been doing less things recently due to boredom and more due to actually _wanting_ to, after all.

A gasp escapes against his will when Judar kisses the still-healing wound from his right eye to his chin, the injury tracing the path of one's tears.

"I _want_ it enough," Judar replies eventually, his grin not even faltering as he approaches climax. "Don't you dare question that, Hakuryuu."

Hakuryuu shivers at the heartfelt proclamation, knowing that they're not talking about the transfer magic anymore. He nods, as he lets his wooden hand drop to Judar's hips, grasping the other's cock as gently as he can, letting the wood in his hand change into something smoother so that it won't cause any pain. He reaches up and threads his fingers on Judar's spiky hair, the other's braid not unraveling since his braid is held together by magic. He has no doubts that if he requests for Judar to let his hair loose, the other will indulge him, false words from the organization's priests about 'how one's braids decided how powerful he is as a magi' notwithstanding. But then again, he rather likes Judar keeping himself unchanged, because he's not about to dictate the other's way of life – the world's great flow has already taken over their lives too much for them to crave further control.

Judar rests their foreheads together, their sweat mingling, as they lose themselves to the pleasure only each other's company can bring.

It doesn't take too long for Judar to finally come and Hakuryuu follows him soon afterward, eyes wide open as they moan into each other's waiting mouths.

Hakuryuu smiles a little bit before nudging the magi off him, fixing his expression into something sterner once Judar looks at him in question.

"It's more than thirty minutes." Hakuryuu hides his grin at the other's dismayed expression. "Come on, I need to finish my study of the priests' body composition. And you need to work on your transfer magic, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, cheeky bastard~" Judar ends up exhaling as he yawns, stretching his body like an overgrown cat, using the back of his hand to wipe off the cooling come on their stomachs. "I'll see you again later~"

Hakuryuu doesn't watch the other saunter away from his sight, as he prepares the peach tree seedling in his hands. After all, with Judar motivated like that, he will certainly have to plant that peach tree soon.


End file.
